creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ThatStalinLeader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThatStalinLeader page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 00:37, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:06, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hello, and welcome to the site! Your story is marked for review because it needs revision, regarding its quality. It may be suitable for the website or not. Whoever decides your story is worth keeping or gets deleted is up to any admins on the website (the users with an orange name.) I'm just a regular user (I was a site moderator in the past though), so I can't decide anything. In case your story gets deleted, you can post your story on the writer's workshop to see if someone reviews it and helps you on improving your story, or you can ask for your story to be put back on the site on deletion appeal. Have a good one! ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 00:08, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :You can review our quality standards to see if your story passes the essential basics. Based on your story I read, though, the major problem didn't have to do with the technical perspective (mispellings, walls of text etc) but it had more to do with the lack of content and consistency. There was simply barely anything going on. The story ends too abruptly without much plot development. :I suggest you read our writing advice page to have a better idea on where to improve. And to be honest, the big majority of the news stories we get every day are put for revision, at the very least. Lots of them come with some problems. Simply practice your writing skills, and eventually you'll have a story that will stay on the wiki. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 00:37, February 3, 2018 (UTC) I Can Let You Know Hey, ThatStalinLeader. If you're looing for advice on how to write Creepypasta, I suggest you check these links: *How to Write Creepypasta *Creepy Clichés *Style Guide for Writing *Quality Standards *Genre Listing This last one can also serve as a great source of inspiration: Want to write a military pasta? Go to "Military", and find yourself some inspiration. Should you encounter any further issues, do not hesitate to ask me or other admins. We are always here to help. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:11, February 3, 2018 (UTC) RE:WW You must move it there yourself, as it's your work. I hope you have a copy of it on your computer, cause the one on wiki was deleted. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 06:57, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Hammer Time Thank you for the information. You will, however, be delighted to hear, that because of those comments, Lady Nemec has been banned for 14 days on January 25th. Knowing her, I have a feeling that this ban will be extended once the first one ends. Still, thank you. You did good by letting admins know, even if it was a tad late. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:28, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Re It certainly will. Sorry. I suggest you take your time to improve on your writing. Keep in mind that if you keep uploading low quality stories, you will get in trouble. Kind regards, ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 23:16, February 3, 2018 (UTC) RE:Strange The story in question has been deleted, and its creator has been appropriately banned for the violation of rules. In future, if you encounter any more pastas that are outright horrible, spam, or trollpastas, feel free to mark them with template. Admins should catch it soon enough. For pastas that just need some work, you can use template. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 05:10, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 05:20, February 4, 2018 (UTC) The story thing Howdy. Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. My issues with your story start with a lot of grammar related stuff, lots of bad capitalization, fragment sentences, etc. Obviously it appears to be a sort of "spur of the moment" work that you wrote out and then uploaded. I recommend uploading it to the Writer's Workshop to get some more in-detail critiques on the work. Like I said before, even after you get a go from the WW, make sure to get an admin's attention before reuploading the story. EtherBot (talk) 06:08, February 4, 2018 (UTC) RE:What to do? The first thing you can do is to mark the story for deletion using template. Us admins have a way of seeing all the stories that have been marked for deletion and will thend to that soon enough. The story has apparently been deleted by one of my colleagues. Rest easy, comrade. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 08:48, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Etymology Study it a bit more closely: you'll see that ''all ''of my names are a reference to Lucifer. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:31, February 13, 2018 (UTC) I Could Tell You More But only if you join us . Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:52, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:16, March 8, 2018 (UTC)